


The Danvers Family

by Lesbian_corp



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Anything is possible, Don’t even ask, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kara Danvers isn’t supergirl, Magical Pregnancy, Magical cock, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Witch Lena, a little blood play, but she still has powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_corp/pseuds/Lesbian_corp
Summary: SuperCorp as The Addams
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m currently a little obsessed with The Addams Family and was disappointed that there weren’t any fics yet. So I made a little one-shot. I don’t want to say this will be multi because I’m a procrastinator but who knows.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @/luthorscult
> 
> Ps. I wrote this on my phone and have no beta so, sorry for mistakes and if it’s too short xo.

The night is eery and cold, the moon high above illuminating the cemetery to which the Danvers were currently in. The entire family was there, all gathered around the dugout hole where one of their many cousins laid to rest. Kara looks up, surveying the crowd before they settle on the most beautiful creature she has ever seen. Skin as pale as the moon, cheekbones just as high and jaw as sharp as knives. Her hair is as dark as a raven, the dress to match, her eyes are a bright green that pop out even more so with her complexion. Said eyes land on her and the red lips that are as red as the blood that curses through them quirks up. If the blonde hadn’t been hooked before she certainly was now. Her entire body tingles all the way to her mustache.

The youngest Danvers sister make her way over to the mysterious woman without taking her eyes off of her. And the woman, oh sweet agony she doesn’t look away either. Kara extends her hand and the woman sets hers upon it. “Are you having a bad time?” She asks, placing a kiss on her hand.

“The worse” the woman replies with a smirk. 

“Kara Danvers.”

“Lena Luthor, enchanté.”

The alien shivers at the words. Who knew French would be something that would get her going. “The night is wonderfully spooky, would you care to join me on a stroll? If we are unfortunate we will run into some spirits.”

“Oh Kara, you seem to know exactly what to say to a woman” she replies with a giggle, walking away from the eulogy being given. They walk along the dirt path, speaking of everything. Kara lets her know of what she truly is, an alien from a planet named Krypton and luckily enough she had been found by the Danvers, raised by them. They were different just like her and she fit right in. Lena tells her of her own family, how they are into dark magic and she, herself was a witch. Surpassed the expectations of even her adoptive mother despite being a ‘half-breed’. By the end of it Kara was more enamored than she had been before. In true Danvers style, she had proposed and Lena had said yes.

—————————

On the new moon Lena awakens just after midnight by her alarm. The witch walks to her closet where all she has are black dresses and slips one on that is skintight and has a plunging neckline in the shape of a v that reaches the beginning of her abdomen. Sitting at her vanity, the raven hair Luthor does her makeup, smokey eyeshadow and lips as red as blood. Feeling satisfied, Lena grabs the stems whose rose buds she had cut off before making her way out of the Luthor mansion, walking all the way to the cemetery where Kara and her family awaited.

“Mon Cher” breathes the raven hair witch as she sees the woman of her nightmares waiting for her on the same spot they had met.

“Cara Mia.”

The Luthor soon to be Danvers gives the stems away so that she can hold Kara’s strong hands. The ceremony begins, someone from Kara’s family officiating their wedding. Vows are exchanged and sealed with a kiss and left for Midvale to live with the Danvers family in their home at the outskirts of town. Lena has never been more unhappy as she was then and there. Seated at the back with Thing driving so chaotically, she watched as Kara kisses her knuckles repeatedly with a small and adoring smirk.

“Unhappy darling?”

“Oh yes, very much so. Oh Kara, you have torn down my walls and stabbed your name into my heart.”

“Cara Mia.”

“Mon Cher.”

“French... you know what that does to me.”

“Oui” replies the raven hair witch with a smirk, watching as Kara kisses up her arm. Even as she smirks, her breathing grows heavy and she moans softly as she is kissed deeply. Her hand grips the back of the alien’s neck, pulling her closer still. They move and Lena ends up laid cross the backseat with Kara trying to settle between her legs though the dress is in the way and it makes her growl in pure frustration. She rips the dress just on the mid-thigh which causes the raven hair to gasp and moan at the show of strength.

At this point Thing has turned up the radio.

The Kryptonian kisses down a defined jaw and down a pale neck, nipping at the wonderful, cold flesh. Lena is alway cold and Kara loves that. Teeth sink into porcelain skin which makes Lena moan and grip Kara’s back. “Harder, my love” she breathes and the blonde gives her what she asks for all while her hips grind down firmly onto Lena. “Uhn harder” she moans louder, exposing her neck even more, letting her hands drag down, nails painted as red as her lips sink onto a clothed ass, encouraging the movement. Kara groans, biting down until she tastes the sweet, coopery savor of her beloved’s blood.

“Oh Kara, yes!”

She cries out, shudders violently at the sensation, nipples harder now when she feels a tongue soothing the delicious pain and tasting more of her blood. So preoccupied she is with this that she hadn’t noticed Kara slipping her lacy underwear to the side, not until two fingers had been slipped deep within her without warning. Hands quickly move to grip the blonde’s shoulders, the pace Kara sets is hard and fast and drives the witch wild, her cries loud, leaving her throat deliciously raw. “More!” She moans, rocking her hips up onto those digits, a third slipping in and the stretch burns. She hisses in pleasure and with a couple of more hard thrusts that make her body rock violently, Lena cries out shamelessly. Awfully fast but what can a witch do with an alien that holds so much power and can make her fingers vibrate? Not to mention, Kara knows exactly how to play her body.

Kara brings her down, pressing kisses all over her chest and up to her lips.

“I love you” she murmurs softly against the panting woman’s lips.

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara decide to expand the Danvers family.
> 
> This character had G!P Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn’t even realize how damn short the one shot even was. So like I felt bad and wrote a second chapter.
> 
> Again I have to beta and honestly I’m not sure how better this chapter is length wise which made me wish my laptop worked :(.
> 
> I’m also so sorry in advance for any typos.

Morning comes, as bright and horrible as ever. Lena and Kara had made love all through the night. The screams and moans of pleasure had echoed through the walls of the old, creepy mansion though none of the other inhabitants minded. Right before sunrise, her sweet witch had succumbed to rest though Kara was perfectly content in simply watching her. Every breath she took, how she laid so completely still and moved not an inch of her body. Looking so dead and yet so alive all at once. It is only when the sun begins to peek through the shutters that she rises and dressed to her pajamas so that she may head to the kitchen and tell Lurch to prepare breakfast.

When it is done, she brings it herself to their room, floorboards creaking beneath each step. As she enters, she sees Lena in the same position as before, “look at her” she says to no one in the room. Enraptured she is, bewitched by the pale woman upon their bed. “I would die for her, kill for her” and as the words are uttered, lids flutter and emerald hues are revealed. A smile stretches upon Kara’s lips. Their eyes meet and the smile is returned. “How did you sleep, darling?”

“Like the dead” replies her beautiful witch as she seats up, shielding herself from the rays that mange to peak in. Pleased with the answer, Kara moves closer with the tray and seats on the edge of the bed near Lena. A cold hand settles on her cheek and she leans into it. “I’ve never been so unhappy” she murmurs with a smile.

“Neither have I, Cara Mia” replies the alien and kisses her oh so softly before setting the tray upon her lap. “Breakfast, darling and then I shall show you around your new home.” The sorceress smile, nod and begin to eat, sharing bites here and there with her beloved. After breakfast they dress, though they become sidetracked by each other in the process and end up having a little more fun. Newlyweds. Eventually they make it out of the room, successfully dressed and looking ready for a funeral.

Kara holds her by the waists and walks them down the long, musky halls. Rot and decay all around, cracks on the walls, right outside was a cemetery and on the first floor there is a green house which Lena plans to make her own. She has always wanted an African strangler after all. They reach the family room where Eliza seats on the couch reading cards and Alex was cleaning her collection of knives. The house is horrible, imperfect, hideous. . . it is home.

“About time, lovebirds” Alex peers up at them momentarily before focusing back on her task. Kara shrugs and grins while the witch smirks and greets them.

“Unpleasant morning to you both.” Lena moves to take a seat upon the peacock chair, elegantly so with her legs cross. Kara watched silently, drawn to every little thing that the raven hair creature did. Oh to be in love with such goddess. The Danvers move to seat on the couch with Eliza, closest to Lena. She reaches for her cold hand, unable to keep her own hands off of the sorceress for long. Seconds later she is moving her head to the left just so, a knife landing near her head and piercing the couch.

“Damn” breathes Alex, flopping back and sinking onto the loveseat. Kara takes the knife and hands it back to the auburn hair woman with a smirk.

“Nice try, sister” she says as she flips the knife and holds it by the blade. She releases it once her sister takes the other end and turns to her beloved. The witch is looking amusedly at them, Kara is able to tell mostly by her expressive green eyes. She leans down to kiss cold knuckle and feels the opposite hand of the woman caress the back of her head, careful with the intricate braid. 

“I want our children to be like that, Kara.”

Heart flutters and skips several beats. Her kissing stops as she looks up at the woman with wide azure orbs. Sitting a little straight and much forward, towards her darling, she squeezes her hand. “You want children?” She breathes in awe and the witch nods, leaning forward as well, foreheads nearly touching.

“Of course I do, darling. I know of a perfect spell that will allow me to carry your child.” Her free hand cups Kara’s cheek, thumb caressing it. The alien leans into the cold touch before turning her head and kissing her palm repeatedly as she would her knuckles.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let us make some children!” Kara all but announces, standing and pulling her wife up along with her. Excitedly she tugs her out of the room and up the grand stairs. The raven hair woman laughs as she follows all while Eliza watched them go, the faintest of smiles upon her lips.

“Oh I remember when your father and I couldn’t keep our hands off each other.”

“Yes, neither can we, he did so not until the day he died.”

———————————

They wait until nightfall before both kneel in the pentagram drawn by Lena, both completely naked. Well except for the strap secured around Kara’s waists. There are black candles lit on each point of the star and Kara has the horned god symbol drawn between her brows, of ever a bit higher.

“The horned god is the god of masculinity and fertility. He will have the power to change the toy into a real cock and therefore making it possible for us to procreate.” The witch explains as they hold hands, thumbs caressing any part of Kara’s hand she can reach. She receives a squeeze from her beloved and a nod of understanding. “Close your eyes, bubeleh” murmurs Lena in a soft purr which sends a delightful shiver down the alien’s spine. Kara follows instructions, letting her eyes slip shut.

Lena places a gentle kiss on pink lips before beginning the spell. “In flamma non ardebit clara, Domine, Cornu unum. Non voco nomen tuum in nocte, O antiquum dierum pervenit.

Jam tibi impero et praencipio maligne spiritus!  
Ut confestim allata et circulo discedas, absque omni laesione cujuscunque creaturae vel rei;  
et ad locum a justissimo, Deo tibi deputatum in momento et ictu oculi abeas.”

Winds begin to pick up, the windows rattling as it does. She can hear it howling from how strong it is and suddenly there is thunder with it.

“In flamma non ardebit clara, Domine, Cornu unum. Non voco nomen tuum in nocte, O antiquum dierum pervenit.

Jam tibi impero et praencipio maligne spiritus!  
Ut confestim allata et circulo discedas, absque omni laesione cujuscunque creaturae vel rei;  
et ad locum a justissimo, Deo tibi deputatum in momento et ictu oculi abeas!”

Green eyes now glow yellow and she can feel the magic flowing through her veins. Her back arches and hands release Kara’s to extend to each side and her eyes roll to the back of her head, so only white remained. The windows fly open, some shatter and the flames of the candles are blown off. Kara watched in absolute awe. And then something shifts, takes over her body, a sensation she’s never felt before which prickles the back of her neck, caused the hairs to stand up. As she looks down, she sees the strap is no longer — a strap but the real deal. Suddenly everything goes silent and Lena falls to her hands and knees, gasping. Her hair serves as a curtain to hide her face and the alien moves her hand to push it away gently over her shoulder.

Her fingers trail over her shoulder next, down to her jaw. So soft, so cold, so perfect. The blonde lets a thumb rest on Lena’s bottom lip and soon finds a warm mouth wrapped around it, teeth holding her thumb captive. A soft moan emits from Kara’s lips as a tongue begins to stroke it, feeling it right between her legs. The blue of Kara’s eyes begin to be swallowed up by her pupils. The raven hair woman released the thumb and moves to kiss up the strong abdomen, letting her tongue trace her wife’s abs. “We cannot leave the circle until it is done.” She mutters the words against smooth skin and allows her lips to ghost over pinks nipples, teasing them with her warm breath.

A hand tangle in black hair, pulling her up into a fierce kiss that leaves the witch wonderfully breathless, head spinning from lack of oxygen. “Then we better start making those babies” the Kryptonian replies and just as she finishes the sentence, Lena finds herself laid across the floor. Before the sorceress could answer, a warm mouth was wrapped around her nipple, sucking. She gasp, arch into the woman’s mouth and tangle a hand in blonde locks. Her other hand grips the back of Kara’s back, nails sinking into the soft skin. Pale legs wrap around strong waists and pull her lover closer. Eyes slip close, head tossing back, exposing her neck which she had healed with her powers otherwise it would’ve been bruised, scattered with bites. Which she loves to have, don’t get her wrong but one must look presentable as well.

Each of her breasts gets the same amount of attention, each nipple standing completely at attention when the blonde is done and continue kissing down. She nips and sucks on her way to between pale legs, which loosen from around Kara’s waists and rest once more on the ground. As she reaches her destination, she nuzzles the soft, black curls just above her folds, trimmed into a bat, cute. Using two fingers, she parts Lena’s folds which are already incredibly wet, the smell absolutely intoxicating turning her brain into goo.

Kara dips her head, takes her first swipe and moans at the bittersweet taste of her darling. The hand in her hair tightens its hold and pushes her closer. Kara wraps her arms around cold thighs, gripping them hard enough to leave prints of her fingers behind. With the encouragement, the blonde begins to devour her with gusto, as she would the leech-y potstickers Eliza makes. Her tongue slithers like a snake into the depths of the witch for more of the sweet nectar and Lena ever so shamelessly bucks into it, begins to fuck herself against Kara’s tongue. Moans and cries leave her in divine pleasure all as the blonde groans and gives her, her all.

With each thrust, the sorceress’ clit bumps against Kara’s nose. It makes her grind that much more desperately into the alien’s face. She rotate her hips, spreads her wetness all over Kara’s nose, cheeks and chin and the blonde did not mind one but. The Kryptonian sinks her nails in, scratching down pale thighs which makes the witch hiss in pleasure and buck harder, grind faster. She can tell the woman is closer already, can feel it in the way her muscles clench around and grip her tongue. With a moan, the blonde begins to vibrate her tongue and with a shout into the night, Lena comes hard around her tongue. 

Easing her down, Kara pulls back and smirks. Her face glistens in the moonlight from Lena’s wetness. The sorceress looks down, chuckling breathlessly are her state and pulling her up. When they are face to face, the raven hair woman licks her own essence from the blonde’s chin before she kisses her deeply, hungrily. Arms wrap around strong shoulders, pulling her closer until their bodies bold together. She bites on Kara’s bottom lip, hard and because Kryptonians are weak to magic, she draws blood which Lena drinks.

Kara moans and grinds down in response which causes her member to rub against the witch’s heated and soaked folds. Both gasp simultaneously and Lena’s legs automatically spread further. The blonde gives a couple of more teasing grinds, the bulbous tip nudging at Lena’s clit and making her moan wantonly. “Inside, now” breathes the pale beauty and the alien can not deny her. So she wraps her hand around her member, aligning the tip to the woman’s entrance before pushing in. Oh she has never felt anything like it, causes her to gasp and growl at the warmth and slickness that surrounds her.

“Oh Mon Cher” moans the sorceress long and loudly as each inch stretches her so painfully and deliciously. She knows what French does to Kara and in an instant, the blonde rams the remaining inches in one go. Her cry of pained pleasure travels through the house. The blonde does not wait, setting a fast and hard pace, grunting like a wild animal above the witch. Lena’s entire body rocks harshly, breasts bouncing with each hard thrust and all she can do is cry out in pleasure, watching the powerful creature above her with wide and adoring eyes. 

Kara kisses her deeply, hungrily and she allows herself to be consumed by this woman, be possessed by her. Her eyes slip shut, gives up whatever little control she had left and lets the goddess above her use her. After a few moments the blonde pulls away and sits up, holding Lena by the waists which essentially raises her lower half off the floor. The witch lets her eyes open once more and watch as Kara pulls her harshly against her with each thrust she gives.

“Oh Hades yes! Yes like that, just like that!” 

“I am close, Cara Bella” breathes the Kryptonian out, thrust becoming somewhat jerky.

“Come, my love. Release your seed inside of me and let me have your child.” The sorceress clenches her walls tightly around her member. Tight enough to restrict movement and that along with the words seem to do it. Shouting like a howling demoness, the blonde comes inside of her. The feel of it along the beautiful sounds the alien creates is the final push for Lena and she’s coming for a second time that night.

They ride the waves of pleasure together, rocking violently like a ship in a storm. Chaotic and beautiful.

——————————

They had put the cock to good use that night. Several positions were tried all within the circle and each time, Kara came inside. Lena had awoken deliciously sore the next morning and could hardly walk. Each shot of pain from her whining muscles was welcomed. The days pass, each one where Lena feels more and more at home, Alex treated her like a sister, had even begun to try and kill her, Lena retuning the favor. Eliza treated her like a daughter as well, it made her black, cold heart feel warm. 

On a particularly rainy day full of lightning, the blonde comes into the green house where Lena is, cutting rose buds off the stems. “Lovely morning, wouldn’t you say Cara Mia?” Lena raises her gaze towards the alien whose hands are behind her back. She smiles and continues “I have a gift for you.” A sharp brow quirks at that as does the corner of her lip.

“Bubeleh, there you are. I have one for you as well but do go first.”

She sets the stems in the vase and sets the tool down, looking at her wife once more. Kara moves her hands from behind her and reveals a baby African strangler which makes Lena cover her mouth as she gasps. “You found one” she breathes out, moving over to her darling to examine the plant further. “Oh Kara” she whispers and looks up at her with so much love, placing the softest of kisses on her lips. She takes the plant and moves to set it down on a round table, letting a finger caress the top of it. “I am going to take such good care of you. . . Morgana.”

“Morgana?”

“Yes that is the name of my ancestor. Morgana Le Fay, she was one of the most powerful witches to ever roam the earth.”

Strong hands wrap around her waists from behind and she leans into the hold. She sighs quietly and smiles softly. They stare at the plant for a moment before the sorceress remembers what she has been dying to tell the Kryptonian all morning. She extracts herself from the strong hold and moves to a table where she had her yarn along with something she had knitted. Picking it up, she turns to show Kara a black baby onesie with three legs. Azure eyes widen ever so comically and are filled with hope.

“Cara Mia?”

“We are having a little monster of our own, Kara.”

In a blink of the eye, Kara moves to the witch, grabs her by the waists and dips her down as she kisses her so passionately. They were going to be mothers.


End file.
